


Monster babysitter

by YanderePuppet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet
Summary: Vincent escapes the labs way and becomes the "monster"under Cloud's bed, and later, his closest friend.





	Monster babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herperlo_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/gifts).



> A/N: FFVII Secret santa entry. If this feels short well, it's just... Been a busy busy last two months. I was desperately job searching because of moving to my dads and him wanting me to pay rent. on top of that, my laptop is broken, I finally did get a job (training is time consuming) and well… college finals are a thing. I had a pregnancy scare a few weeks ago. I’m trying my best to write this, it's just not coming out right , I'm always so stressed out and tired anymore. I got something out though. Sorry. its probably not what you wanted. I tried.

Deep in slumber he dreamt. Lucrecia was calling him, her lovely voice faltering, wavering. She sounded distressed and pained, a faint echo of the woman she’d been. 

“I’m sorry.” Her tone wavered across his mind, garbled and faint as though she were submerged in a body of glimmering, clear water. He reached forward, only to be stopped by the cold, hard stone lid off a coffin. His coffin. He sighed again and returned to his tormented slumber. Nothing but nightmares and haunting dreams of his poor beloved within his enclosed box of darkness and agony.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once from his dreams he awoke to streams of light and freedom. A face so like hers… delicate and young and soft. The hair fell the same, and for a moment briefly, he thought that was what had become of Lucrecia. But no, too young, too... male. Those startling green, catlike eyes. That deathly pallor, the silverish hair of a dying grandfather. All these he noticed before the creature spoke. 

“Does Hojo do things to you too?” At once he knew. This was Lucrecia’s… (and likely his) own kid. 

“Not so much anymore.” He told the small child, which stared at him for a minute, eerily peering into his eyes before simply… closing the impossibly heavy stone lid back and leaving. Vincent paused internally. He should have acted but he was trapped once more. Still lacking the strength to release himself from the confines of his stone cage.   
\---  
He spent 9 years resting before he was once more strong enough to lift the lid on his own. But to his dismay, he discovered himself too late. The child was gone. HIS child was gone! So we're Hojo and Lucrecia. There was nothing left but monsters. He cursed his luck, flying into a rage so blind he didn't notice his own hands elongate, didn't notice the fur on his body, the claws, the bestial fangs of his new form. He just ran. Ran and ran till villagers came at him. He maintained enough of himself to run and not kill the innocent. To hide. He climbed into a house and slipped under a bed, confining himself once more. A single moment of realization was all it took for him to notice what had become of him. Monstrous claws, padded wolf-like feet. Fur, dark mottled purple fur reminiscent of a behemoth. What was he? What did Hojo do to him? Could he change back? He blacked out suddenly, overtaken by the sudden overwhelming thought that this might be permanent.  
\---  
“Mommy! There's a beast under the bed!” The small blonde child dashed away from his room in fright.

“Let me come see then.” His mom entered gently, peeking under the covers before shrieking. A beast indeed, large and purple and furry. Like a behemoth crossed with a werewolf. Massive and menacing, and apparently, asleep. With each mighty snore he… shrunk. She watched him toss around, transforming into a rather handsome man, unruly long black hair tickling his bare sides. His skin was deathly pale, his build rather thin. She felt faint and dizzy but… this an would probably need help… right? Or at least… clothing. 

“Cloud, sweetie?” She called to her son. “Run to the market and get the tailor from the clothes store for me.” 

“Oh okay. I'll get her.” the boy said, excited to have a task. He dashed out and she went to wake the strange shape shifter and learn of his identity.  
\----  
“You came from the mansion? There's a hidden lab?” The woman was rather… unsettled. That boy in the newspapers that her son was always going on about… this man was his father? Did she believe him? After what she'd seen… she had little reason to doubt. They did have similar face shapes after all. 

“Yes, I'm afraid so.” He replied, somberly.

“And my son was planning to work for a company like that…” she worried at her lip. Of course, he was only eight years old, the Shin-ra army didn't accept recruits under fourteen.

“Perhaps if he does, we can save mine together.” The strange, crimson eyed man… said. She met his gaze with wise eyes.

“I do feel as though I can trust you to protect him. He should be here any minute now with the tailor. I hope my late husband's old clothes haven't been too uncomfortable for you in the meantime.” She worried and paced at the door. 

Mr Strife (when he was still alive) had not been a small man. A mountain of a man and a man of the mountains. He'd been burly and tall, generally massive by most regions standards. 

“No, it's no problem.” He replied, gravelly voice faintly amused. The shirt hung almost to his knees, and he was by no means a short man. It was… a unique experience to say the least. And hey, at least it was red. 

The door cracked open.

“Mommy, I got Mrs. Schmidt from the clothes store like you asked.” 

“Alright, let her In so we can get Mr… uh…”

“Vincent.” The man replied. “Just call me Vincent.”

“Well then Vincent, is it okay if I take your measurements?” Mrs Schmidt asked, pushing her light ginger hair behind her back to tie it out of her face.

“Of course.” He told her. The baggy shirt was not the most comfortable of options, after all.  
\----  
“Mommy says you know Sephiroth.” The tiny blonde child started up, later that day. Vincent was by now situated. The tailor was making his clothes, as per his requests. The baggy wool shirt had been quickly and temporarily altered to better fit him, and a pair of loose linen pants had been secured on him with a thick, coffee brown leather belt. 

“She told you about that?” Vincent questioned with a quirked brow. 

“No. I heard her talking to you while I waited outside the door earlier. Don't worry, Mrs Schmidt can't hear very well, she doesn't know.” Cloud piped up. His shorts were loose on his skinny frame, baggy shirt hiding bruises, but Vincent could smell the blood. Could smell the exact type of personality that the Shin-ra corporation liked to extort. Well meaning, weaker, strong willed. Naive. He would have to help fix that. Those eyes were too innocent to become cynical like his own. He'd definitely protect this child, it would be his atonement for failing Lucrecia’s… For failing his own son.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N apology for incomplete work. I'll add more chapters to this. I'm so sorry about it, just that life kinda all hit at once, and I swear this will be completed by New year's. And I'm so sorry


End file.
